Why'd Dallas Come To Tulsa Anyway?
by LiveLaughLoveStayGold
Summary: What could've been bad enough to make Dally leave New York and come to Tulsa? Will his old "friends" hunt him down? Will anyone even try to help a no-good hood like Dallas? *I lost access to my other account. It's me, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hi guys. You may or may not have seen this story posted on another profile, LiveLaughLove TheAnnonEmily. That was me, I promise. What happened was simply I logged out and forgot my password. The email I used was my school one and it doesn't receive emails from outside the school's domain. It kinda sucks, but I'm over it. There's a one-shot on the old profile about what Bob was thinking when he was jumping Pony and Johnny, if you want to check that out. Anyway, reviews are loved! Here's the first chapter again...**

* * *

Dally's POV

I stared out the open doors of the boxcar I had stowed away on. I didn't know where the train was going, other than away. I had nothing with me but a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and some whisky I had stolen from my dad. The buildings slowly turned into hills, and finally I scooted away from the edge and lay down to sleep.

"Hey," a gravelly voice said from the shadows. "Gotta cancer stick?"

I froze. I hadn't thought anyone else was in the boxcar with me. It took a minute for me to realize that he had asked a question. "Yeah," I replied finally, pulling my pack out of my pocket. A hand reached from the darkness and took a cigarette. "Gotta light?"

I wordlessly held out my lighter. The hand reached out to take it, but I grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him into the light so I could see exactly what I was up against. My eyes widened a bit as I took in the face before me.

There was a long scar across the right side of his face. His dark blue eyes glittered with an emotion that was foreign to me. Approval, maybe? Definitely amusement. A small grin played across his lips. "Gotta name?" He asks.

I look him dead in the eyes and growl, "You first."

He laughs, long and loud. "Tim Shepard," He gasps, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Ok, now your turn."

"Dallas Winston."

"Whatcha runnin' from?" Tim asked casually.

I was shocked. "Why do ya figure I'm runnin'?"

"You jumped on the train like the devil was after you, and I know the look in your eyes. I've seen it plenty a' times. Did your gang turn on you?"

It was only through carefully practiced self-control that I kept my mouth from dropping open. I'd spent years building up a wall to hide what I was thinking, and this random guy I'd met all of about two minutes ago had just seen right through it like it was nothing. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, then." Tim shrugged. "Then whatcha doin' on a train scheduled to go all the way to Oklahoma?"

So that's where this train was headed. "I just wanted to get away. Try somethin' different for a while. So why are _you _here?"

"I'm a gang leader down in Tulsa. Lookin' into a business deal up here." He raised his eyebrows and shot a pointed glance at my lighter, still clutched in my hand. "Now hows about that light? Seein' as were all friendly now and such."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the lighter.

He lit up and asked, "So, were you in a gang?"

"Yeah," I answered. "The MccArthy Gang."

Tim let out a low whistle. "Tuff enough. But they don't take too kindly to their members walking out on them. You should know that. You must've had a pretty good reason to leave." He studied me closely. "So, Dallas, what's your reason?"

That was it. This guy knew too much already. "It's none of your damn business!"

He laughed and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Ooh, touchy ain't we?"

It took me all my willpower not to punch him in the jaw just then. "_You're in no way prepared for a fight,"_ I told myself. "_You're tired, and you don't need this now." _I sighed and turned away from Tim, lying down with my head pillowed on my arm. I was gonna be in an entirely new situation tomorrow and totally out of my element. I knew less than nothing about this Tulsa place I was apparently headed for, and I wanted to be as prepared as I could for the worst. That meant not being asleep on my feet.

"Goodnight Tim," I said in my best bored tone, though I laced it with a speck of annoyance.

Tim laughed again. Man, this guy was a regular box of chuckles. "'Night Dally," he said.

I sighed again, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Whatever was waiting for me in Tulsa, I was gonna hit it with my best shot.

**AN/ Ookay, there's that again. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Hey, a new chapter already? IMPOSSIBLE! Haha, well apparently not. Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated, but not flames!**

* * *

Dally's POV

I woke up to the screech of the train's brakes. I groaned, holding my head, and rolled over. Tim's bemused voice cut through the fog in my head.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we're here."

I imagined myself beating Tim to a pulp with a consistency similar to that of orange juice and sat up. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed that I was really hungry. I briefly considered asking Tim where I could get something to eat in this town, but ultimately decided against it. "_I'll just snatch something from some store,"_ I thought. "_Shouldn't be too hard. Security's probably pretty lax around here..."_

I glanced out of the boxcar, and made a break for it. If I'd been seen, I'd have been arrested. Jail isn't exactly a picnic, and I liked to avoid it when I could. I dashed from crate to train car to bush until I was far enough away, and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around, I spotted a gas station. The sign out front read,"The DX". I figured they must have food. I looked quickly over my shoulder to make sure no one could see what I was about to do, and yelped in surprise. Tim was standing right behind me.

He raised a single eyebrow. "What, you thought you could get rid of me that easy?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping..." I groaned.

Tim laughed. Man, that laugh was getting annoying. It seemed to genuinely amuse him to taunt me.

"Look, can you beat it?" I asked gruffly. "I'm gonna grab some food."

"By 'grab' do you mean 'steal'?" Tim questioned.

"Is there another meaning?" I asked, giving him a crooked grin.

"Yeah, there is." Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out five bucks. "Here."

My mouth dropped open, and I gaped at the money in his hand. "_This guy just met me and he's giving me money? Why? What for? Who does that? No one's ever done anything like that for me before. Is he... Trying to help me? Is he out of his mind?"_

Tim laughed at my shock and confusion. Typical. "Dallas, take it. Seriously. I know you don't want to end up in jail."

He had just seen right through me! Again! "_Is this guy a mind reader or something? Damn..." _

"And why," I asked curtly, "do you figure that?"

"Because, just a minute ago you were on your hands and knees in a shrub trying to hide. If you didn't mind going to jail, why the hell would you do that?"

"Umm... I-"

Tim cut me off. "Dallas, no half-baked excuses. There is no way you're robbing that gas station in broad daylight. Do you want to be a prisoner on your first day in Tulsa?"

"No..." I said, trailing off. I knew where this was headed.

"Then take the damn money!" Tim was somehow managing to yell quietly at this point. I have no idea how.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up." I snatched the money out of his hand and stomped off towards the gas station.

"Oh, and Dallas?"

I whirled around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled at him.

He looked like he was holding back a chuckle. He put up his hands, palms facing me. Braced between two fingers was...

"My lighter!" I exclaimed.

Tim smirked and tossed it to me. I caught it neatly and put it in my pocket.

Resuming my walk to the gas station, I wondered what I was going to buy. Five dollars was more money than I'd had in a long time.

All of a sudden, I heard a shout from behind me.

"HEY, DALLAS! _YOU'RE WELCOME_!" Tim bellowed.

I rolled my eyes and walked in the door.

**AN/ There's the second chapter! Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Woo, chapter three! And guys, seriously? I don't know if the 23 people who looked at this story and didn't review didn't have accounts or hadn't posted stories before, so they didn't know that you could see how many people had visited, or what. I just wish you guys would review! Pleeeeease? -Puppy dog eyes- Anyway, it's time to hear from Dally's old gang! Sorry this chapter is so short. **

Red's POV

As soon as I woke up, I knew something was off. I did a quick head count of the men sleeping in our alleyway, and came up one short. My eyes narrowed. Dallas Winston was missing. "Hey!" I barked. "Anyone seen Dallas?"

There was a general reply of 'no's, but many of the men just grunted at me. I rolled my eyes up to the sky, and sighed heavily. "_They don't understand the importance of this situation!" _I thought angrily. "Where is Dallas Winston?" I demanded. "He's not here!"

My second in command, Bryce, walked up to me. "Do you think he ran out on us, boss?" He asked.

"I'm thinking so," I growled, "and no one runs out on us. Let's check the area. Maybe he didn't, and he's around here somewhere. If we don't find him, then we'll come back, get the gang, and launch a full-fledged search. We'll find him, even if it takes months." I stormed to the end of the alley to look into the street, with Bryce right behind me. "No one runs out on the MccArthy gang and lives. No one has, and goddamn it, no one ever will!"

When we left the alley, Bryce went right and I went left. We didn't need to stick together. We owned that town, and everyone knew it. No one messed with us.

I started envisioning ways to kill Dallas. That's what we do to the gang members who run out on us. Kill them brutally and slowly. And the gang leader gets the final decision on how.

"_We're coming for ya, Dallas. And we __**will **__find you. I'll make absolute sure of that."_


End file.
